Here There Be Dragons
by TwinDragons0268
Summary: What if the world of Ouran was... different? What if, instead of people, the characters of the story that we all know and love were a different species: different forms, but same personalities. What if... the world was not ruled by humans? What would happen to our story then? Why don't you click and find out, and see just how far you can fly... when you have wings.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! Author here- just wanted to let you know a little bit more about the story! It was originally just an abstract idea in my head, like- Ouran. Dragons. Ouran? Dragons… OURAN DRAGONS! (I have a bit of a strange mind…don't ask.) Aaaanyways, I hope you all enjoy what I've written here! Based upon how many people like it,** _ **if**_ **anyone likes it, I will probably update. Just send me a pm if you have any questions or suggestions, and I'll get back to you! So, without further adieu, I bring you Ouran Highschool Host Club- dragon edition.**

* * *

 **ALL RIGHTS TO OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB BELONG TO BISCO HATORI.**

* * *

It was at this particular moment in time that this particular dragon wished that she was somewhere else. Somewhere far, _far_ away. Away from crowds, away from noise, and away from spoiled, rich, pompous _bastards_ that didn't give a damn about personal space. Or personal time alone.

Really, they didn't pay attention to anything personal regarding her, but she supposed that there was nothing to be done for it. But seriously.

Why did it have to be her? Couldn't she have simply side-stepped that blasted vase and not broken it into thousands of pieces?

According to fate, no, she could not have. That day was destined to occur, the ancient, beautiful, very broken vase included.

She sighed, and her mind drifted back to that day, that _one_ day, the day where her life changed forevermore.

The day that she met some of the craziest dragons to walk the earth: rich scoundrels who knew nothing less than the best, and most likely had been born with silver spoons stuck up their-

 _Calm, Haruhi._ Calm.

The dragoness took a deep breath, slowly exhaling, and returned to her thoughts.

Though she did in fact think them petty, self-absorbed, _completely_ unaware of the world around them, and pretty much as thick as a board,

They were her friends. Friends, or caretakers that cared a little too much. If she was perfectly honest, the lines seemed to be more than a little blurred whilst in their company, but if she really thought about it…

Did she _care?_

This was probably the most included in a group that she'd felt since… ever.

She supposed that did make them friends… probably.

Did friends really practically strangle each other, though? Did they constantly yank you between one another as if you're a giant chew toy? Or maybe normal friends don't constantly flounce their abundant riches in your face like it meant nothing?

So maybe they were… a _different kind_ of friend then most people had.

She shrugged and looked out to the window. The world flashed by, as if it were not troubled in the least to see that a whole car-full of dragons was traversing its surface. It was right, though. Why should it care when the dragons were wandering it's _surface?_ After all, the only time you really want to watch out for dragons is when they take to the sky. Then, _then_ they become a real threat.

Not all dragons have wings, but for those who do, they provide the perfect asset in aerial domination, and for most, it is the perfect place to be.

It is rare for one of the giant lizards to despise the sky, but she supposes that there might be some who do. For her, though, it is simply _amazing._ Zipping through the clouds, almost as if she didn't have a care in the world, that to Haruhi is true bliss.

But, she always has to be pulled back down to the earth at some point. And then, usually, she has to deal with _these_ handfuls. And homework. And then the Host Club. The three horrendous 'H's' of the life of Haruhi Fujioka. As said before, the lines between _friend_ and _something else_ are often blurred.

How did she get in this situation again? Oh right…

Her thoughts tracked back to that one day, that one _fateful_ day that changed her whole school career. Her whole life, really, but for now… let's just go with 'school career'.

From that day forward, there was an ever-present claw mark scratched down the events of her life, and that mark looked similar to five- no, _six_ distinct silhouettes…

Whatever could that mean?


	2. Chapter 1

**And here it comes, chapter one. (The last chapter was the prologue) So pretty much we go back in time a bit, to before six specific weirdos were introduced. Just wanted to let you know so no one gets confused~ ALSO! I'm going to try to stick to canon as much as possible with this story, but I have a couple of ideas that are in no way from the original storyline. I will, however, be keeping (or trying to, at least) to their personalities as close as possible to what they were in the manga. So, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Shoot me a pm or leave a review if you have any questions or suggestions, and I'd be happy to hear them. Happy reading!~**

 **ALL RIGHTS TO OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB BELONG TO BISCO HATORI**

 **Chapter One: Of Debts, Regrets, and Vases**

"Dad. I will be _fine_." The small dragon gave an exasperated huff as she regarded the larger figure who was, at the current moment, clutching her form as if she were the most precious thing in the world.

Well, she really was the most important thing in the world to her father, and vise-versa, ever since Mom-

...

But still.

It was the first day of school, and it wasn't as if she was going off to war; he was always so dramatic but to Haruhi, there was nothing to it.

She had applied for the Ouran scholarship, and they had chosen her. Her small family of two had known about this for a long while, and her father had months to get used to the idea of his daughter leaving for a new school. [i]Months[/i]. Yet here he was, making a mountain out of a molehill.

Granted, it was a molehill that may or may not be gold-plated and filled with items that would probably cost more than both of their lives combined, but it was all in how you looked at it.

So right. Molehill. Not concerning whatsoever, just a little blip on the road to becoming a lawyer.

I mean, the school couldn't be that different… right?

Silence. If only such a thing existed at this school, but alas,

it did not. This was the fourth library she had been to today, yet every single one was incredibly loud and so packed you could hardly even think.

After all, when one recalls everything this school possesses, money and otherwise, is a little bit of quiet too much to ask?

Haruhi groaned and continued walking, checking each corner and hallway to see if there were any available spaces that might be empty, and quiet. Especially quiet.

After two more staircases and four more encounters with slightly confused professors who stared at her as if her horns had disappeared, she finally found a room. A presumably empty room, if the amount of time it took her to get there said anything.

Checking her bag once more and shifting her wings, Haruhi grasped the giant (gold plated?) handle and pushed open the door, mentally sighing in relief at the immediate absence of sound.

 _Finally, a little time to sit back and focus on my stud-_

Haruhi blinked once as a sudden onslaught of scents overwhelmed her, sweet and salty and altogether _male_ that she didn't even know what to make of it. They were all twisted together in a confusing maelstrom of smells, but the most overwhelming was most definitely the… rose? Why would there be roses in an abandoned music room? Or several unidentified dragons, for that matter?

Haruhi could do nothing but stand there, silent and flabbergasted, as several disembodied voices echoed from the light-filled center of the room.

"Welcome to the Host Club!"

Haruhi's practiced ear flicked forward, trying to distinguish the different voices, all of whom she definitely _did not know._

Their smells were foreign as well, and there seemed to be… six individual odors that curled around her, making Haruhi's nostrils flare.

She hadn't realized that she was inside the chamber until the giant door banged shut behind her with a loud, drawn-out groan as it closed.

Haruhi froze, all of a sudden realizing the situation she was in.

Strange room, strange dragons, one giant door that opened meticulously slowly and a few windows that were behind whatever ominous light source (that spawned _rose petals_ , of all things) in the middle of the room.

Which, by the way, was far enough away from the center of activity that no one would be able to find her, much less hear her, until much later.

 _Damn_.

Confront the situation it is, then!

Her eyes cautiously moved to the now-dimmed group of dragons (six, like she'd assumed, and all male) looking for all the world like they were posing for a professional acting skit. Or a commercial, Haruhi couldn't decide which.

They were centered around a posh, upholstered chair, in which...

Haruhi's heart stuttered as she beheld what was possibly the most beautiful dragon she had ever seen.

He was large, with giant golden wings, scales, and horns of a similar hue. His eyes... they were violet. Piercing in their intensity, almost like he could see straight into her soul.

 _Now who's the dramatic one?_ Haruhi thought dazedly as she took in the rest of the strange group.

All of whom, now that she looked, were jaw-droppingly _gorgeous._

What even.

She looked around, sweat beading on her furrowed brow as she shifted her wings anxiously. Her glasses slipped down her snout, and she used one claw to push them back up, trying (and failing) not to contrast their pristine appearance to her own.

"H-Host Club?" she stuttered feebly, failing to push herself up the door even further. She hadn't even noticed bumping into it, but Haruhi really couldn't be blamed; one needed _at least_ thirty seconds to absorb... that. Everything, in that general direction.

"Oh, it's just a boy," two voices chimed from where they were standing, and Haruhi blinked as she recognized them from earlier that morning.

 _They're in my class, aren't they?_ she thought.

Haruhi couldn't for the life of her remember their names, though just having two similar faces, however unknown, made the situation seem a little less daunting.

A bespectacled black dragon, standing impeccably still behind the chair, looked at the two identical brothers.

"Hikaru and Kaoru, this visitor is in the same class as you, correct?" His own voice sounded deep and serious, and certainly not one to be trifled with.

She did say _a little_.

"Yeah," they said. "He's not very sociable though, so we don't know him too well."

If Haruhi was doing anything in this moment other than trying not to pass out, she would've snorted. Truer words could not have been spoken.

A moment passed, and the imposing figure went stock-still- it was as if a lightbulb had gone off inside of his brain. His eyes widened for a split second, or maybe she imagined it? Regardless, he let out a small chuckle and turned towards Haruhi once again.

"It's impolite to say such things," he said, looking to his right, where the two identical dragons sat, bored. His gaze was cold, calculating, and… amused? Why on earth would he find this _amusing?_

"Welcome to Ouran Host Club, honor student."

As soon as the words had left his mouth, the golden dragon bolted upright out of his seat, his violet gaze locked on her.

"What?! Then this exceptionally rare honor student, Fujioka Haruhi, is you?!"

 _Open!_ She mentally pleaded. _Please, just let me_ out!

Looking back from her current place wrestling with the door, wings clutched tight around her frame and tail coiled uncomfortably, Haruhi's eyes narrowed, and dread pooled in her gut.

"How do you know my name…?" she said slowly, mentally weighing the risks of just booking it out of the window.

Which may or may not be locked.

The black dragon from before once again spoke.

"It's not often we get commoners here. Our tradition makes it difficult, but I've been told that you have a very audacious nerve, hence why you were accepted."

She could feel her own brow twitch. Audacious…? Is that supposed to be a compliment?

"Why… Thank you…"

Why did she apply for this school again?

She suddenly felt a slender arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"You must be a hero, Fujioka-kun!"

… Hero? _What?_

She recognized the voice of the golden dragon, the one that had so excitedly pronounced her honor-student status and the leader of this... strange, all-knowing, ragtag group of dragons that sequester themselves in a forgotten corner of the school.

Obviously not noticing or caring about her facial expression and the way that she tensed at his touch, he continued.

"You have the highest grades in your class, but are the poorest person in the school! You're a _hero!_ "

 _What the hell is in those flowers,_ Haruhi thought with an incredulous expression, sliding out of the shining dragon's embrace.

However, he was not finished.

Waltzing towards her, his lofty voice rose into a dramatic pitch, almost as if he were an actor reciting a script for a play.

Perhaps, in this demented school of flamboyant, idiotic rich dragons, he was.

"Maybe… maybe you lowly creatures are looked down upon!"

"No," she said, voice dry and screaming 'you are an idiot'. "I wouldn't necessarily go that far."

Haruhi slid towards the other, now-unoccupied side of the room.

 _Bingo_.

He was still moving towards her, apparently unable to take a hint, which... considering what Haruhi knew of him so far, didn't exactly surprise her.

"It doesn't matter does it?" he said, voice still rising with every syllable. "Long live the poor! Welcome to our world of beauty, you poor male!"

Completely ignoring everything he just said, Haruhi made her way to the exit, about to try her luck once more in leaving this strange place, and to hopefully forget all of this ever happened.

But, before she could go far, a tiny shape launched itself into her and Haruhi spread one wing, trying to regain her balance as she teetered on one leg.

" _Haru-chan, Haru-chan!_ "

It was the smallest one, whom she thought to be a hatchling at first glance.

"You're a hero?" he gasped, "Amazing!"

His voice was high-pitched, also like a hatchling, and he had an innocent air about him that made her wonder just what he was doing in a high school.

"I'm not a hero," she replied, "I'm just an honor student."

Wait.

"And just who are you calling 'Haru-chan'?!" she growled into the face of the now-frightened blonde dragon, who was looking as if he might cry at any second.

[i]What the actual hell is happening,[/i] Haruhi thought, her wings hunched, breath rattling slightly with each inhale. She felt a stab of remorse towards the smaller dragon, who now retreated, wings drooping, to his former post. It's not that she _wanted_ to make him cry, but…

Haruhi had only been in this room for three minutes, yet she already felt like she had aged 100 years. Is this what the rest of her school life would be like?

"Still," the leader mused, "to think that such a fabled student would be gay…"

What.

Haruhi squinted, trying to judge whether or not he had actually just said that.

"Gay?"

His gaze snapped open once more, and his pointer talon shot out as if in a major 'ah-ha!' moment.

"So what is your preference?" he asked.

"The wild type? The cool type? The boy Lolita type? The little devil type?" he listed as he strode around the room, on fours once again, alternatively gesturing to each of the different figures.

She, however, was staring agape at all of them.

"I-It's not like that! I'm not-"

"Or…" the _obviously insane_ dragon purred, suddenly right in front of her with his long neck leaning in so their snouts were almost touching, _far too close,_

"Would you be interested in… me?"

His voice was lowered to barely more than a sultry rumble, and those giant purple eyes were narrowed suggestively.

No. Haruhi had to get out of this situation right now before she did anything intensely stupid that would haunt her for longer than it took to get out of this room, mostly because she had _no idea_ what the hell was happening, and her meager social skills were not equipped to deal with _this._

"I'm so sorry, but I must be going. If you'll excuse-"

Haruhi startled, suddenly feeling something brush against her wing, and the base of her tail collided with a large object.

 _What in the-_

She whirled around, eyes wide and searching, and then she saw it.

A large cabinet standing alone, with a giant turquoise vase atop its surface.

The urn itself was engraved and had a large green gem situated directly at its lip.

It was tipping over ever-so-slowly, and it was like Haruhi was seeing everything in slow motion.

Her arm shot out, trying in vain to grasp the rapidly descending handle, but it was too late. The pedestal and the vase atop it were already far past the reaches of her outstretched talons and with a raucous _crash!_ both collided with the floor, sending shards of ceramic flying every which way.

Haruhi's face was frozen in horror, mouth agape, as if not believing what had just happened.

And how enormously _screwed_ she really was.

Alas, two voices, still bored, pierced through her mental shock.

"Aww…" one said. "That was the Renaissance vase that was going to be featured in the school auction!"

"Now you've done it," said the other. "We were going to start the bidding at 6 million gold for that…"

"6 million gold?!" Haruhi screeched as her head whipped around so quickly she got whiplash, her eyes the size of saucers.

With every second that passed, Haruhi's heart seemed to sink lower in her chest.

"Uhm… I can pay you back…?"

Even to her, it sounded feeble- she couldn't even afford the correct uniform _,_ much less a Renaissance vase, and the twins raised their brow ridges in synch.

"Could you, though? You can't even afford the right clothes- what are you even wearing?"

 _They're right,_ an unhelpful voice chimed in the back of her head. _Washed up at fifteen, and already in enough debt to put most university students to shame._

Haruhi fumbled for a response, but another deep voice interrupted before she could formulate a reply.

"What are you going to do, Tamaki?"

Tamaki. The gold dragon.

Said creature tilted his serpentine head, eyes pinning her down.

No more were they bright and excited, no.

He had the look of a king deciding what to do with a criminal, fitting the role perfectly as he perched on his "throne" once again, tail flicking idly.

"Fujioka-kun."

Haruhi flinched at the sound of her name, for it sounded more akin to a death knell than anything else; a fact that should probably bother her, but at this point, Haruhi was barely even standing up.

She is going to need so much therapy after this.

"Have you ever heard the proverb, 'When in Rome, do as Romans do; if you have no money pay with your body,'?" he said, voice booming throughout the chamber.

Haruhi wanted to sink into this damned floor and die- or maybe just throw herself out the window and hoping for the best.

But nothing could have prepared herself for what he said next, that exclamation that would forever change her school life, and eventually, her life as a whole.

"From today forward, you are the Host Club's dog!"

Dog. Canine. Canis lupis familiaris.

Giant creatures, some as large or larger than a dragon. Primary function is to be a companion, or…

To serve.

 _This is too much, Mom,_ Haruhi thought dazedly.

 _I've been trapped by a ridiculous group of idiots called "The Host Club", who I now owe more than my own worth in treasure._

 _What am I going to do?_

 **Ha! It's done! Didn't think that it would take this long, but oh well 0v0 I had lots of fun with this, especially when I was describing the Host Club as dragons. I didn't really have that much of a basis though, so I had to improvise somewhat. Hope everyone likes what I've done so far, and I'm totally open to criticism, suggestions, and new ideas! Goodness knows I need them T_T Have a wonderful day, and thanks for stopping by~**

 **(2/20/18)EDIT: Yikes, it's been a while since I've been on here. However, my writing style has changed since I first posted this, and I'm much happier with the outcome after some editing XD**

 **I originally had like 3k words of descriptions, which were jumbled and kind-of-sort-of-really confusing. However, it does go through what my vision of these characters is in this AU, so if you want to see it, just let me know and I can send you a pm lol**

 **(For archive of our own users, my username's the same)**


End file.
